Wishful Thinking
by aurowbear
Summary: Edward and Bella are finally married and looking forward to settling down to a somewhat normal lifestyle... THEY WISH! With these two, anything is possible. Obviously there are many surprises both good and bad lurking in their near future! Hope you like!


**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** First of all, this a joint effort between Aurow and booboobear51, as will be all other stories under this penname. This story is our first fanfic so please please _please_ be gentle. We'd like to forwarn you that we are going to be breaking some of Stephanie Meyer's rules. We're really sorry but for this story to work how we planned it, it is needed. Also, updates may be slow in coming because of school and disapproving parents who would terminally injure us if this were discovered (due to lemony content).

Obviously we own nothing teartear ... why else would we be writing on_ fanfiction_.net? This is just a way of entertaining ourselves.

**.o.O Wishful Thinking: To Forever Be O.o.**

It had finally happened, the day I had been dreading ever since Alice revealed the extravagant, tailored wedding dress she'd commissioned for me. I was finally Mrs. Edward Cullen, and it turned out that it wasn't as bad as I'd imagined. All in all, I'd have to say that the worst part of the entire event had been the outrageous choice Alice made for shoes; I had tripped numerous times and barely avoided breaking my neck. Needless to say, Edward wasn't very pleased either. Luckily, I only had to wait until the reception to take them off.

Inside the unbelievably beautiful ballroom of Le Château d'Esclimont—the elegant castle Alice had chosen to host our wedding—after a messy accident involving red wine and Alice's upset scowling, the guests gradually offered their congratulations and trickled off to their rooms. Eventually, only the Cullen siblings and I were left to do as we pleased in the large hall.

It was definitely a good thing that my parents had gone to their rooms, because things were beginning to get a little out of hand with the alcohol.

"Bella, I can't believe you ruined that dress!! It cost me over a thousand dollars!!" Alice whined, "And it looked so pretty on you too."

Shifting me so that I was sitting in a more comfortable position on his lap, Edward mumbled in response, "It doesn't really matter. It will be completely destroyed by the end of the night anyway."

I'm not sure if he was hinting toward something, or if he was making teasing about my accident prone tendencies. Maybe both.

I began to blush as Edward smiled that crooked smile he had reserved solely for me.

Alice began to pout, "I _know_ that, but..."

Snickering, Emmett interrupted and announced, "_Well_, I suppose we should leave the two lovebirds to themselves. I have a feeling Eddie will keep Bella up all night if they don't go soon... I mean he _does_ have _a lot_ of catching up to do."

"And we all know that Bella needs her beauty sleep!"chuckled Jasper.

I'm not sure why, maybe it was all the liquor, but I was offended, immensely. Edward was about to scold the two, but I beat him to it.

"I can function perfectly fine after staying up all night, thank you very much," I scoffed. I decided to omit the fact that I had pulled many an all-nighter during the years prior to my move to Forks; no need to rouse Edward's overprotective habits over a little insult.

A satisfied smirk appeared on my husband's lips, but it quickly disappeared as a mischievous grin materialized on Jasper's face, "You willing to prove that?"

"Don't even think about it, Jasper," Edward warned, growling in disapproval.

Jasper's smile only grew bigger as he asked, "Well, Bella?"

Against Edward's better judgment, I replied, "Bring. It. On."

With a frustrated sigh, Edward poked me gently in the ribs, "Now look what you've gotten us into."

"Alright, then," Jasper began as he stood from his chair, "The rules are simple: Bella must stay awake until the sun is completely visible. That means no yawning, no caffeine or sugar... AND she must 'function' properly until sunset tomorrow."

Suddenly, Emmett leaped out of his seat and exclaimed gleefully, "AND, if she can't do it, Edward has to eat a bucket of worms!"

Jasper added, "And the Volvo would make a niiiice paperweight..."

"Come on, it's bad enough that you drag me into this! Leave my car alone! And Emmett, why the worms?" Edward whined.

Emmett smiled impishly, "'Cause them's the rules."

Sitting in silence for most of the night, Rosalie finally spoke, "Emmett, you're influenced too easily by the boys at school; that grammar is terrible."

"Wanna know what else is terrible, Rosie?" he snickered drunkenly.

Rose sighed in exasperation, "What would that be?"

As Edward grumpily rolled his eyes, Emmett answered, "How much you're turnin' me on right now."

And with that they both disappeared to their chamber upstairs. Jasper left soon after. Alice lingered for a few moments, whispering something to Edward. She spoke so quickly and quietly that I couldn't decipher her comments, but they must have been about something unpleasant because he began to protest, quietly but persistently.

Alice ignored his grumbling and left, probably to track down Jasper, "If you want to avoid the worm buffet, you'll do it," she called, throwing a wave over her shoulder.

As I watched the pixie-like vampire glide out of the room, her deep blue bridesmaid's dress trailing elegantly behind her, I could feel the treacherous beginnings of a yawn in the back of my throat.

I was about to curse myself for losing so quickly but, I was caught before the yawn escaped, pulled into an uncharacteristically rough kiss, cool lips pressed purposefully to mine.

"I'm not about to let you lose that easily," he mumbled as he stood from our resting place on the loveseat. He effortlessly scooped me up into his arms and made his way to our suite, nuzzling my neck the entire time. It shouldn't have amazed me that he managed not to bump any walls during our travels.

Our suite was amazing. The walls were a pretty pastel yellow, the king-sized bed and the other furniture followed a similar color scheme.

Pushing the light, cream-colored curtain out of the way, Edward placed me gently in the center of the massive bed and began trailing kisses down my neck, lightly teasing my skin with his teeth.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

Without pulling away from my skin, he purred in reply, "Jasper said no caffeine or sugar, but there are other ways of keeping you awake."

I couldn't help the excited gasp that escaped. The tiny noise pleased him as he smirked against my collarbone and continued lower until he met the neckline of my dress. He let out an irritated sound and looked up to glare at the wall.

"What's the matter?"

Prying his attention from the wall, he slipped his arms behind my back and began to unzip the dress. His lips resumed their previous actions as he grumbled, "Nothing... Alice being a pest."

Seemingly in attempt to put him in an even fouler mood, the zipper stuck. I heard a muttered "Damn," a low, cranky growl, and a sudden, loud tear before my dress appeared on the floor in two pieces. I could have sworn I heard a small, pained squeak come from the next room.

Oh, Alice, I _know_ you saw that coming.

Suddenly, I realized something. I was alone with Edward and dressed in nothing but my blue underwear. I could feel the blush heat my cheeks as I glanced up to meet his heated gaze. If they could have, I'm sure his ink black eyes would have devoured me whole right then and there. I shivered with delight, picturing exactly what this was leading up to. Edward noticed my involuntary trembling and a satisfied smile spread over his perfect, marble face.

Wrapping his strong, cold fingers around my right ankle, he pulled my body until he situated me comfortably beneath him and then let his fingers trail deliciously icy paths up my outer thigh, pausing at the waistband of my underwear. It surprised me when his mouth was suddenly at my ear, tickling it with his intoxicating breath.

"Bella," he whispered, "I believe you've followed through on your part of our compromise, I was just wondering if you'd like to complete the agreement tonight?"

While I was preoccupied by his question, Edward had snaked his hands around to remove my bra and had begun tracing circles on my right nipple with the pad of his thumb. It was hard enough to think clearly just having him nearby, but the way his hands caressed all the right places made it near impossible to form any fraction of a coherent sentence.

All I had to do was say yes, and he would do it. He would let his deadly fangs pierce my fragile skin, allowing his venom to seep into my blood, beginning the process that would cause me to forever be eighteen. To forever be a vampire. To forever be his.

Unfortunately, one shred of coherency clung to the recesses of my befuddled mind: my parents. Charlie and Renée would want to see me tomorrow before they left for their flight home; if I was bedridden and writhing in pain in preparation of becoming a supposedly nonexistent creature, that idea was definitely out of the question. So, my mind was set, I would have to wait a little longer before I took Edward up on his offer.

I opened my mouth to answer his question, but he had resumed his torturous assault on my neck, his eager lips grazing just below my pulse point. My response came out in an unintentional moan. I eventually managed to convey my thoughts as he removed his clothing, leaving nothing but his boxers.

Edward, pleased with my decision, trailed cool, wet kisses along my body, leaving sparks like electricity wherever he touched. I let out another timid moan as I fidgeted with his boxers, managing to pull them from his hips. His mouth returned to mine, moving against my lips with lust-filled eagerness. He nipped my lower lip, darting his tongue out in hopes of coaxing them apart. I gladly obliged as he tangled his fingers in my hair and angled my head so he could deepen the kiss.

Without parting our lips, he let his fingers trace lazily over my body until they reached the waistband of my underwear. He hooked a cool finger under the delicate fabric and with a slight twist of his wrist, they landed on the floor, next to what _used_ to be my wedding dress.

Now that I was completely undressed, Edward sat back and let his eyes wander admiringly over my naked form. Of course, me being the self-conscious girl I was, I blushed and attempted to cover myself... but Edward quickly put a stop to that.

He leant down gently over me, interlacing the fingers of his right hand with my left. Slowly, he drew his nose along my jaw until his lips hovered barely a centimeter above mine, "You're far too beautiful to be hiding yourself like that, love," he purred, letting his cool breath wash over my flushed features. I was shocked when I could feel every inch of his arousal brush against me as he tenderly moved his hips over my own and he asked, "Do you still think you want to do this?"

No response.

Edward let out an amused sigh, "Breathe, Bella" he cooed above my half-parted lips.

The breath I had trapped in my lungs released in the form of a throaty moan as I involuntarily pressed my aching center against his poised hips. He grinned that crooked grin of his, only this time it was slightly more cocky (no pun intended), and growled in satisfaction, "I suppose I should take that as a yes, then?"

At my impatient nod of approval, Edward greedily claimed my mouth with his own as he hitched my legs around his waist and positioned himself above me.

I cringed in response to the pain as he thrust into my body. I clung to his frigid, marble form as I waited for it to subside.

"I'm so, so sorry, Bella," he whispered regretfully as he nuzzled my cheek.

I smiled, tears pricking the corners of my eyes, and finally managed to construct a lucid reply, "It's alright, Edward, we both knew it couldn't be avoided. Besides, it's not that bad. I'm starting to feel better already."

And to emphasize my statement, I tentatively slid myself along his overly stimulated length, garnering a guttural snarl from the statuesque vampire posed above me, "Sorry," I mumbled.

I gasped as Edward ground into me and growled, "Sorry? What the _hell _are you apologizing for?" The kiss he gave me next was so forceful I could feel it all the way down to the tips of my toes... and then some.

"Bella, I want you to sing for me, love," Edward murmured as he shifted so he could nip gently at my earlobe.

My muddled brain had trouble comprehending his simple statement, "Wha?.."

"You _are _my singer... 'la tua cantante' remember?" he purred seductively.

"Mmhm.. but..."

Edward began to pepper my neck and collarbone with nips, kisses and countless other tortures as he began a steady rhythm with his hips. Each time he brushed that elusive sweet spot, I let out a groan of pleasure and clung desperately to him as I met each movement with my own. However, he didn't seem entirely satisfied; he again took my lips with his own and our tongues mimicked the motions of our bodies as he angled his hips to fill me entirely.

I could feel my orgasm growing as Edward increased the speed of his strokes, I could tell his climax wasn't far off either; with each thrust his groans grew more and more throaty until they were no longer groans but lust-filled growling. Eventually, he seemed not to be capable of speech at all.

I began to squirm impatiently as I edged closer to completion. Edward sensed my discomfort and again sped up his assault on my burning flesh, never once allowing our lips to part other than to give me a moment to catch my breath.

The culmination of our heated act was quickly closing in. My fingers fisted tightly in Edward's perfect, copper hair as the fireworks exploded behind my closed eyes. I moaned loudly as I allowed myself to be engulfed in the amazing, overwhelming feeling. Edward shuddered as his own rerlease followed soon after.

Emmett and Jasper would probably have a field day with us tomorrow, but I was beyond caring at the moment. I was currently floating in a state of pure contentment.

Using the most delicate of movements, Edward lifted himself off of me and rolled gently to my side, adjusting me so that I now straddled his waist. Leaning up to brush his nose just below my jaw he whispered in a husky voice, "You sound wonderful when you sing, love."

I simply giggled and replied, "I sound even better when I sing in the shower."

One of the many things I loved about Edward: He caught on very quickly.

**.o.O End Chap. 1 O.o.**

**A/N: **So there you have it, the first installment of our attempt at a fanfic. Hopefully you like . Constructive criticism is welcomed, we have no beta yet so if anyone is interested let us know! We do the best we can but a second opinion is always a help :) Anyway we would love to hear your comments, and we are currently working on the second chapter. Ideas for future events are encouraged as well, we are sometimes prone to writer's block and can use all the stimulation we can get!! So, until next time, au revoir!! (Since we're currently in France, you know? ... Sorry, I (Aurow) use many acts of random randomness!)


End file.
